


My Idiot (Whether You Know It Or Not)

by AetherSprite (AranthianPrincess)



Series: They Gave Me You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cambion!Tony, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AetherSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is captured by Hydra and Tony is going to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Idiot (Whether You Know It Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> A TRB fill for Heroic and a bingo fill for my 'myths and legends' square.
> 
> For the record, I'm counting Steve as the legend, even though I never mention that in the fic, but I think that's rather obvious. I mean, Tony calls him “a living legend that kind of lives up to the legend” in the first Avengers movie. I guess that makes Tony the myth.

Tony remembered the first time he met Steve Rogers. They'd both been in their superhero identities at the time, but Tony knew who it was he met. Well, not the man beneath the mask. Not yet. They officially met aboard the transport, formal introductions and all, while they accompanied Loki back to the SHIELD Helicarrier. But that wasn't the important meeting. The important meeting, the one where Tony knew this man was _the one_ , was only two words long. Two words that encompassed an eternity.

“Mr. Stark.”

“Captain.”

And that was all Tony had needed to hear. The Incubus blood in him knew with dead certainty that Steve was it. Tony had found him after all those years of searching. His rock. His steady hand. His Bastion. _His._

Now Steve was gone. Taken by Hydra because he was a damn idiot and thought making himself an obvious target would protect the rest of the team. It worked, but that didn't make him any less of an idiot.

_He's my idiot and I want him back._

Tony had work to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony, with a small amount of help from SHIELD resources they didn't strictly authorize the use of, found the Hydra base and alerted the rest of the team. It looked fairly large and he didn't much care to attempt storming it alone, though he would if there was no other option left to him. Fortunately, the other Avengers were just as eager to retrieve their captain as he was. Well, maybe not quite as eager, but Tony prided himself on his acting ability when it suited him and he liked to think the rest of them hadn't noticed how much more eager he was to find Cap than they were.

The problem came when they arrived at the Hydra base. They had no problems getting in, but the complex was massive and built like a labyrinth. Tony reluctantly admitted the construction was effective in disorienting intruders. He no idea where to start looking or which direction to go in. What was worse, neither did any of the others.

“Let's split up. Cover more ground,” Tony suggested.

“There are five hallways and five of us,” Natasha said. “That doesn't seem like a trap to you?”

Tony shrugged. “Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. We haven't got much of a choice. It's risk running into a trap we can't get ourselves out of or risk bringing the whole base down on us if we run around here too long. Right now, I think speed is more important than caution.”

“He has a point. The quicker we find Cap, the quicker we can get out of here,” Clint said.

“Then it is decided!” Thor boomed, making Tony and the others cringe. “We shall part ways temporarily my friends and search for the captain.”

“Sounds good, Point Break,” Tony tossed over his shoulder, choosing his hallway first. “Stay on the team frequency and check in every five minutes. Call if you need back up.”

There was a chorus of acknowledgments over the comms and then the rest of the team was racing off in their randomly chosen directions, but Tony knew they wouldn't find Steve down any of those halls. Tony could feel it. The hall he'd chosen was the one that would lead him to Steve. It was the part of being a Cambion, the half-breed spawn of his Incubus father and Human mother, that Tony had never experienced before now and had relegated to myth. Now, however, Tony was thrilled to discover that the Cambion ability to feel or sense their Bastion when they were separated was all truth.

The feeling was faint at first, but as Tony flew down the corridor, dutifully checking in when he heard the others doing the same over the comms, it grew stronger. Soon Tony could feel Steve's presence thrumming like a second arc reactor behind the first one, threatening to vibrate his heart right out of his chest. The feeling swelled to a fever pitch outside a thick steel door covered with frost.

Tony yanked at the door with the full strength of his armor, but it refused to budge even an inch. A couple more yanks proved brute force would not be enough to overcome the lock, so Tony blasted it with a high-powered blast from his repulsors. The door banged inward, breaking all three hinges and landing on the floor with a loud bang. Tony had the brief thought that that might have been overkill, but then forgot all about it when he caught sight of Steve.

He lay chained to a steel table, like one you might find in a morgue – and wasn't that a disturbing thought? Steve still wore the uniform, cowl long since gone so Tony could see the slight blue tinge to his pale skin and the dark blue color of his lips. Like the door, frost covered Steve's entire body.

_They're trying to freeze him again. It's too slow. They're torturing him!_ Tony thought frantically, then he was across the room in two long strides and standing next to Steve.

“J, alert the rest of the team I've found Cap and tell them where we are,” Tony ordered, not bothering to wait for JARVIS' acknowledgment before he yanked off the helmet. “Cap? Steve? Can you hear me? Come on. We gotta get outta here.”

Tony blasted the chains holding Steve to the table with a couple of well-placed repulsor blasts, then placed both hands on Steve's shoulders, shaking him as gently as he could and calling out to him. Steve came to slowly, groaning and twitching under Tony's touch. Finally, Steve managed to open his eyes and reach out for Tony, hand flailing briefly before landing on the chest piece of the armor. Steve's fingers curled reflexively around the edge of the metal and Tony felt himself being tugged toward Steve.

Interpreting the motion as Steve wanting up, Tony used his free hand to grab a fistful of the uniform and haul Steve into an upright position, the other hand curling around Steve's back to help support him.

“Tony?” Steve croaked.

“I'm here, Steve. Don't worry,” Tony hurried to reassure him.

Steve allowed his forehead to fall on Tony's shoulder, body shivering. Tony pulled him closer, not sure being pressed against cold armor was all that better from the freezing room he was already in, but Steve huddled closer so Tony let it be. Plus, it helped settle the thrumming in his chest to have Steve safe in his arms.

“It's so cold,” Steve mumbled.

“I know, Steve, but we're here now. The team came for you,” Tony reassured. “You're going to be fine. We'll get you out of here. I promise.”

“I believe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the Incubus/Succubus and Cambion myth around a little bit to fit my purposes. I needed something for Tony to be that would make since for later fics I have planned for this round of bingo and I wanted to do something a little different than the usual. This was the only thing I could think of on short notice, so... I do plan on doing a more traditional Vampire fic sometime in the future. The general story is already written down somewhere on my hard drive.


End file.
